


He did what?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Harry Potter did what now?





	He did what?

Our tale starts in The Headmaster's office in Hogwarts where Albus Dumbledore is informing his girlfriend Minerva McGonagall what happened in The Chamber of Secrets.

Dumbledore said, "He destroyed the horcrux."

McGonagall gasped. "He did what?"

Dumbledore smiled. "You heard me loud and clear, Minnie. The boy destroyed a horcrux."

McGonagall sighed. "Why haven't you told him about those yet?"

Dumbledore stated, "You know why, I'll tell him when he's old enough to understand."

McGonagall replied, "I suppose, but he has already destroyed one."

Dumbledore reminded her, "But he never knew that Tom Riddle's diary was a horcrux."

McGonagall answered, "I still can't believe you let him continue coming here after last year and now this."

Dumbledore told her, "Harry needs a safe place to come that's far away from those hateful muggle relatives of his."

McGonagall pointed out, "You were the one who put him in their care."

Dumbledore muttered, "I had no choice, Minnie."

McGonagall promised him, "I'll make sure to look out for him when I can for you, Al."

Dumbledore beamed, "Thank you, Minnie."


End file.
